


It started with a fiction

by KuroiYuki88



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroiYuki88/pseuds/KuroiYuki88
Summary: Moon Byulyi was just a little bored at home when she decided to google the keyword "Moonsun" and found something she did not expect.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	It started with a fiction

**Author's Note:**

> _Italic sentences are meant to be the fiction._

Moon Byulyi was only a little bit bored at home (and perhaps, curious) when she typed a certain keyword onto the search engine.

"Moonsun."

She smiled when she saw the results filled with the fans' affection for them. She scrolled through the results, looking similar to each other, before stopping at one page title that intrigued her so much.

_"Eclipse: When the Sun covers the Moon - read on fan-fiction-dot-com"_

Byulyi knew about the fans shipping her with Yongsun to a certain extent. She could still remember that one time when a fan suggested her name as Yongsun's ideal partner. It was quite awkward, to say the least, but being good friends they were, it did not take a long time until they were back to their usual behavior and doing what they liked to do to each other. She had watched a few fan-made videos of her and Yongsun before, and at times, she wondered how the fans found those small moments. She did not realize how romantic-looking they were to the fans until she watched those videos and noticed how she and Yongsun looked at each other sometimes.

Her finger hovered above the link to the site. She admitted she was curious of what was written, but could not help but feeling anxious. It was their job to feed the fans for the shipping and it was fun to tease Yongsun from time to time. Still, it did not mean that she was willing to imagine what might have come out of that.

She took a deep breath and clicked on the link. She should, at least, read the summary first.

_"Moonbyul is confident in her ability to make Solar scream. But not today. Today is her turn to scream."_

Her eyebrows were knitted. What kind of scream, she thought to herself. Was it horror, or... sex. Her eyes were widened in realization when she saw the tag. "Lesbian sex" was the first tag, with "PWP - Plot, what plot?" right next to it, and the rest were explicit words of what, she assumed, would happen in the story.

She could feel her face heating and flushing red as she covered her face and threw her phone to the bed. She took a deep breath to calm herself down before she picked her phone up. She let out a sigh and braced herself. She had read erotica before. This can't be that bad, she thought as she scrolled down to read the fan-made fiction.

_"Yong, wait, not here..."_

Fuck. That was the beginning? said Byulyi inside her mind. She thought there would be some kind of explanation on how they, she meant the characters, ended up in the situation. But nope, it went straight to the point. She realized at that moment what the tag "PWP" meant.

Still, curiosity killed the cat, they say. She continued reading the fiction and felt her face heating more and more as they, the characters, went more and more intense with the intimate act. Even worse when Byulyi could not help but hearing her and Yongsun's voices inside her head re-enacting the scene she was reading.

_Yongsun smirked. "You're so wet already, Byul-ah, I love it when you're wet for me."_

She felt herself clenching, her hand slowly went down her shorts. She knew she should have just closed the page and moved on with her life, but at the same time, she felt the urge to finish reading the whole story. She had been too busy working so it had been a long time since the last time she touched herself. The fiction became her fuel. She moved her fingers and started touching herself between her thighs.

"Fuck!"

She felt the leak on her fingers, wetting her cotton underwear that she took no time to remove afterward. With one hand still holding her phone, she moved her other hand in the same way as Yongsun did her in the fiction. Byulyi grabbed her breast as she crossed her legs tight, creating more friction on her lower lips. A moan escaped her lips.

"Yong..."

She went on reading the fiction with half-lidded eyes. She was at the part where Yongsun was licking her little bud. That was one thing she could not re-enact on her own. Still, she touched herself there, imagining it was Yongsun's tongue on her. She let out another moan.

"Yong...!"

Her breathing was getting ragged as she rubbed her clit harder. With her fingers becoming slick, she slipped two of them into herself, just as Yongsun in the fiction slipped her fingers into Byulyi. Her inside was tightening as soon as her fingers were in and she closed her eyes, feeling the climax coming to her. She screamed out Yongsun's name, mirroring the fictional Byulyi in real life.

Byulyi let herself rest on her bed after her self-pleasuring session. Her phone lay beside her, still on the same page of fan-made fiction that made her come. Her mind was starting to clear itself, and a wave of guilt came upon her. She should not have thought of Yongsun in such an indecent way, but here she was, feeling wanton for the older woman. She could no longer see Yongsun in the same way.

It was at that moment, Byulyi knew she fucked up.

**Author's Note:**

> I've only finished two lemons in my entire life and I had to squeeze so hard to finish them LOL so I'm really sorry if this is too short. My brain exploded. I'm still considering to continue this but maybe from Yongsun's side or something like that. Maybe. We'll see.


End file.
